iSorry
by BJG Pwns
Summary: What happens when Carly and Freddie are left alone for the weekend?


**Author Note::**

**Hey everybody! If you have read this this story before WAIT! I have written this. I just got a new name on Fanfiction. So...ENJOY. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1: iM Here

"Thanks Spencer, he will be over in...five minutes. This means a lot to me," mom hung up the phone and looked to me. "Spencer said that you could stay the weekend," she sighed. 'Thank you jesus," I thought, Now I don't have to go stay with Aunt Susan! I tried to hide my smile. Running upstairs to get my things, I realized that I didn't pack my laptop. I packed it swiftly and met my mom downstairs.

Too bad Carly and Sam went to Sam's cousin's wedding in Seattle. Mom's job has caused her to go across the state to help run a convention. Ridiculious obviously. "Okay Freddie I have packed all your medicines, underwear, and nightlight in here," she pleaded handing him a plastic bag. Of course I groaned, then she jumped into her boring and unneeded lecture about having yeast infection for not changing underwear. "Mom I will be over there, two nights! I will be fine, you are acting like I will be over there forever," I sighed as she opened the door.

She knocked on Carly's door and Spencer answered, "Freddie! Ms. Benson," he was smiling like he just gave a sandwhich to a homeless person. "Thanks again Spencer, I will be back Sunday night," mom said. Then she tried to kiss my cheek. COME ON! After ten minutes of her telling Spencer every little thing that was not again needed he shut the door and she left. "Thanks Spence, I really don't want to stay with Aunt Susan and her mut," I told him as I laid on the couch.

He nodded and started to put on his coat and shoes. "Are we going somewhere," I asked him as he started to open the door. "Well no, I didn't tell your mom this but ten minutes after she called, Socko told me that my order of socks are in! But I have to go get them. I should be back tomorrow," he said about to close the door, "Carly's upstairs Freddie." With that, he shut the door.

Wait Carly is upstairs!? Before I could prosses the thought or even get up, she came running down. "Spencer," she yelled. When her eyes fell on me she looked taken back. "Hey Freddie, what are you doing here," she asked walking over to me with caution. "Mom had work and Spencer said that I could stay for the weekend. What are you doing here," I asked her. She is probably leaving in a few hours or minutes. "Well that is why I came down here, to tell Spencer that Sam left without me so I am not going. Where is he," she asked looking around.

What? I am with Carly for the weekend, and a night alone?! What god has decided to smile on me today? "He said something about socks and Socko and that he would be back tomorrow," I tried to look at the ceiling as I said this. I couldn't let her know that I was excited. Over the summer I started to date other girls and stuff, to get my mind off of her. I did everything possible. I joined wrestling even!

"Oh, okay," she sounded scared. Is it really that bad to be stuck in a house with me for one night alone?

CPOV

"He said something about socks and Socko and that he would be back tomorrow," he said looking to the ceiling. Crap. A whole weekend with Freddie and a night alone. What god decided to torcher me today? Freddie is great, don't get me wrong, but he is just one more thing to the list of things I can't have.

Yeah he started to be more popular in school, less whimpy and more muscular. Which just made him better looking. Then me and Sam decided that he had hit puberty over the summer so his voice is deep and...well sexy. He also started to date girls. This just makes me sad because I think he is over me now... Ferret tails! Why am I thinking this?!

Freddie is my best friend, off limits. "So Carls what you wanna do," he asked getting up and walking towards me. He was smiling like he just won three million dollars. I think I started to drool. Crap. "Carls? Are you there? You-whoo," he started to wave a hand in front of me. "Uh yeah! I don't know, what is there to do," I asked looking to the floor. He shrugged and looked around, "Well it is now eight and I know for a fact you have an excellent movie collection upstairs.

What?! He wants to watch a movie with me?! I think I smiled because he started to walk upstairs. "Where should we watch them," he asked stopping at the top. I shrugged, we can down here on the couch. He nodded. As soon as he was out of site I ran. In the kitchen I threw popcorn in the refridgerator and ran to the laundry room. "Pajama's," I whisphered to myself. I found one clean pair, and it was the pair I was thankfully looking for. I shut the door and shoved on my bottoms that where loose, and then the top that was a bit to tight.

I ran back into the livingroom to find Freddie was still upstairs, score. What else do I need... Something to drink. I opened the fridge and got two Jones Sodas and grabbed the finished popcorn and flopped on the couch just in time for Freddie to come down. "Hey you made popcorn. Awesome. I grabbed... 'Juno' 'Skinwalkers' '30 Day's of Night' and 'Rest Stop'. And I got a blanket for you. I could only find one," he finished when he got to the couch. I nodded, "Which one you wanna watch first?"

He shrugged, "I don't care. You pick." Flamingo beaks. I think we will start off with Juno then Rest Stop, whatever that is. "Juno," I looked to him. He smiled and popped it in. During the movie it suddenly got cold. I wrapped my blanket around me and looked to Freddie, he was into the movie and I realized he changed into basketball shorts and a tanktop. Pidgen drops! He looked good.

No got to watch the movie. Determened to watch it I starred at the screen and watched her talk about blogs or something. Hamburger phone? McGnarly! I drank on my Jones Soda and had the sudden urge to use the bathroom, crap. Jumping up I ran to the bathroom. "Where you going Carly," Freddie yelled after me. I yelled back, "Pee!"

FPOV

"Where are you going Carly," I yelled after her while she made a mad dash towards Spencer's room. What did I do wrong already? Crap did she figure out I turned down the heat and turned on the air-conditioner!? Well she didn't offer me any blanket yet. Darn. "Pee," she yelled back. Oh. While she was gone I decided to steal her blanket. She will survive. Whoa that guy gots short shorts! Carly came back and flopped on the couch. With her eyes on the screen she started to grope for her blanket.

In the process she grabbed my theigh, my inner theigh. TOO CLOSE. She looked down to she where her blanket was, and where her hand was and blushed. "If you wanted some blanket you just had to say something and I would have gave you some," she said scooting closer to me. Yes my plan was working! "Sorry, here," I opened a flap for her to scoot in, and she did. I gave her most of the blanket though. Self consciously I think I grabbed a small blanket. I didn't realize this till I felt Carly's theigh touch mine.

"O-oops I-I'm sorry," she shuddered trying to scoot away. I think I jumped a bit. "No it is okay come back or you will get cold," I said taking her arm trying to pull her back. She did and we started to watch the movie. We didn't speak, touch, nothing, during the rest. After it finished she pointed to Rest Stop and said she wanted to watch that one. Perfect.

* * *

Chapter 2: iConfused

"Are you sure? That is a scary one," I asked her smiling. She nodded. Yes! I put it in and settled back down. When I did I streched my arms. I wasn't trying to be lame and put my arm around her, I was seriously stretching my arms. When I put them back in my lap I noticed her theigh was touching mine again. Score! We finished off the popcorn in Juno, so it wouldn't go flying, good.

When it started nothing was scary. I decided to steal a glace of her, and when I did I noticed she had popcorn in her hair. We were shoulder and shoulder so I raised my left arm to get it, and she noticed and scooted closer. What? "Carly," I said to her. Her eyes glued to the screen slowly started to peel away. She was half on me half off. "Yeah," she asked smiling. "Ummm you are setting on me. And you have popcorn in your hair," I mummbled brushing it out and putting my arm back where it was. Crap I should have shut up because now she was frowning and getting off of me. After she scooted away we weren't touching at all.

Damn it! "Oh no you don't! You are taking the blanket with you missy," I said scooting to her. She was pinned on the side of the couch. When I went to put my hand on my leg, it ended up on her knee. I felt her tense but she didn't move it or say anything. Okay, my hand is on her knee. Don't panic. I looked to look at her and she was smiling. Yes! Now I could focus on the movie.

I couldn't remember what happened in the part but it was scary. Carly and I both jumped in the air. She ended up on my lap with her arms around my neck and my arms went around her. My face was not even a inch from hers, but my eyes were closed.

CPOV

Then the guy shot himself and his brains went everywhere! Oh god! I went in the air and ended up on Freddie's lap. Yes! My arms where around his neck and he put his arms around me pulling me closer. I opened my eyes, we were almost touching noses. He had his squeezed tight though. It made me laugh and his eyes flew open. He looked me in the eyes and they stayed there and didn't move. "What is so funny," he asked again, smiling. I bit my lip. One of the things I learned would give a guy a hint that you want to kiss him.

"Well," he asked poking me with one of his fingers. I didn't say anything and just started to crawl off his lap still smiling. His arms wouldn't budge, "Freddie. Wouldn't you like me to get off now?" He looked at our situation and shrugged, looking back to the TV. Really?! "Oh come on," I said getting up to my last position. Damn I shouldn't have done that. His arms rose up and off of me. But his left one draped over the couch.

We were a lot closer then. I begged and pleaded for more scary parts in my head. Two happened, but stupid me turned the wrong way each time. I scooted to him as close as I could and his arm moved from the couch to my shoulder. Yes! "Are you scared Carly? We can turn it off if you want," he said taking the blanket off of him. "No," I put the blanket back on him. He chuckled and relaxed more.

Something happened that I thought was going to be scary so I tucked my face into his neck. He tensed but didn't move me. After a couple minutes he relaxed again. He smelled of Axe. Like someone sprayed it twice in a room and he walked through it. Just the right amount. I pressed my lips against his neck. I felt everything in his body freeze. His heart beat faster.

Well, when in Rome do what Romans do. Since I was there and have already done damnage I wasn't going to stop. I pressed more kisses into his neck and moved to down. My mouth started to open as I did it and my tounge flapped around. A growl erupted from his throat. I stopped because he pinned me to the couch hovering over me. He wasn't smiling or anything. "I uhh, have to brush my teeth. I am sorry," I said pushing him off of me and running to the bathroom.

FPOV

Her face was in my neck. My lower spine was tingling and my stomach was doing flips. Getting used to the feeling of her face being there I relaxed. Then she kissed it. My entire spine was on fire. My heart beat faster as she started to lick my neck. What. The. Hell. Did I win a lottery. As she proceeded down my neck I growled. I friggen growled. Before I knew what I was doing, I pinned her to the couch.

I had both of her hands in one of mine above her head, while my other hand held her hip. I was strattling her stomach. What the hell has come over me? "I uhh, have to brush my teeth. I am sorry," she said. My mind went blank when I saw fear in her eyes. My grip loosened as she pushed me off and ran into the bathroom. I ruined things...AGAIN!

I got up and walked to the bathroom, "Carls can you come out? We need to talk." I heard something drop. She replyed, "Uh y-yeah hang on!" I walked back to the couch and laid down closing my eyes. "What did you want to talk about Freddie," she said coming back out. Her eyes were red. "Carls were you crying," I asked as I got up walking to her. "No, my eyes are itchy. Allergies," she mummbled and walked to the couch. I know Carly doesn't have allergies. "Well about me ummm, pinning you to the couch. Sorry. You caught me off guard," I mummbled setting next to her.

"Yeah. I uhhh... I don't know what I was doing. Sorry," she said looking to the floor. I wish she would do it again. It felt good, except the part where I growled and jumped on her like a dog. What came over me? "It's okay," I said looking up at her. She jumped up, "No it's not and you know it." She was up the stairs and slamming the door before I could argue. Damn it.

I waited, for hours. She never came down.

Chapter 3: iWant

* * *

It was nearly midnight when I finally pulled out my laptop and started to see if she was on. Her screen name said she was away. "Sleeping. God today went all wrong. 75 minutes ago." Damn it. How am I going to fix this one? I closed my laptop and got in the elevator. She might have locked the door... Going up I tried to fix my shorts, they were on the vurge of falling off.

When the door opened the first thing I noticed was Carly sleeping on the floor with her laptop on her lap. I walked over and picked it up, putting it to the side so it wouldn't break. She looked so beautiful sleeping. "God Carls you don't know what you do to me... I don't know why I growled. I'm sorry, I guess it was supposed to be my way of groaning? Ha. What am I doing," I whisphered. I then hesitated and kissed her forehead. "Night."

CPOV

I heard the elevator moving. Crap he was going to come up here. Better act like I am sleeping. He walked over and it took all my strength to not move. After he set my laptop down he started to talk, "God Carls you don't know what you do to me..." What? What do you mean? Do I make you grossed out where you want to puke or something? Thanks! "I don't know why I growled. I'm sorry, I guess it was supposed to be my way of groaning? Ha. What am I doing," he finished.

Groaning?! Great. Just great. He is annoyed with me now. I try so hard and he just blows it in my face. I just want him to leave now. "Night," he said but he still didn't move. He kissed my forehead. It took more than anything to not move even though my heart started to beat faster. Slow and deep breaths. Slow. Deep. I can do this.

I heard the elevator go down and I move. He kissed my forehead! Thats got to mean something. So confused. I waited for a while, maybe a half hour. Then I decided to move. The bean bag wasn't comfortable. I walked down the stairs to find Freddie had fallen asleep. Why? Damn it. He was laying on the couch snoring away. "Freddie. Pst! Freddie wake up," I started to shove him. He grabbed me and pulled me over him. I think he was half asleep? Then I was inbetween the couch and sleepy Freddie.

Facing the couch I yawned. "Go sleep now Carls. I am tired," Freddie said softly in my ear. I smiled. Right before I dosed off to sleep, I felt Freddie's arm drape over me and pull me closer.

FPOV

I woke up to Carly snuggling into me! Her face was facing the couch, but she was holding my hand that was around her stomach. When did that happen? Oh well. I smiled into her hair and smelt the lilacs. "Freddie, what are you doing," she whisphered yawning. "Nothing just smelling your hair. It smells good Carls," I said into her ear. She shivered and turned around to face me. I was close enough to kiss her, I wanted to so bad.

"What you want for breakfast," she sighed stretching under the blanket. "I don't know. Anything," I murmmured into her forehead. She opened her eyes, and I watched them go wide. Following her gaze, I realized that she was looking at my chest. I did take off my shirt before she came down last night. Ooops.

"I'm just going to start dinner," she said jumping up and over the couch. "Carls, it is breakfast," I yelled at her. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever," she said opening cabnets. I looked at the clock, it was three in the afternoon. What the hell? "Carls, make that lunch, it is three," I said getting up looking for my shirt. "What? No way," she yelled looking at her phone, "Where is Spencer," she asked. I shrugged and the phone rang.

"Hello," Carly said into the phone. "Yeah. What? How? A dog?! No way! Fine. No we will be okay. I am sure. Be safe," she sighed hanging up the phone. "That was Spencer. He hit a semi on his way back," she flopped on a chair. "What is he okay," I ran to her. "Yeah he is fine. He said a dog came out of no where. So now his truck is junk and he can't leave till tonight. Or early tomorrow morning," she looked up to me. Was that joy in her eyes?

"Oh. What are we going to do today then," I sighed trying to hide the fact that I was entirely happy. "Uhhh I don't know... We could... Uhhh," she was looking at my chest again. I couldn't help but smile. She was attracted to me. Tonight I made a promise to myself to finally kiss her. "Well it gets dark in three hours," I said getting up walking to the bathroom. Her eyes followed. "You think of something, I am going to shower," I yelled back to her closing the door.

After my clean body hopped out of the shower I smiled at myself. I looked around, crap. I forgot my clothes in the living room. Wrapping a towel around me securly I walked into the living room to grab my bag. Carly had her back to me so I ran back to the bathroom and changed. But not into a shirt. Smiling in spite of myself I entered the living room again to find grilled cheese sandwhichs.

"So what are we going to do Ms. Shay," I asked digging into my sandwhich. She looked around and thought, "I don't know...want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

"Okay finish your sandwhich and I'll finish mine."

"Okay. State the obvious."

"Eat a mole."

"Nawh I am good with this wonderful sandwhich."

After finishing the sandwhiches we walked out of the apartment building and took a walk. We didn't really talk much, just took in the scenery. We ended up on the beach when the sky started to turn red. I put my feet in the water and started to look for shells. "What are you doing," she asked when I bent over for one. Taking it out of the water I handed it to her, "For Mrs. Shay." It was lepord print and pretty.

"Wow thanks Freddie," she said hugging me. We stayed like that for a while, hugging. Then it started to rain. "Great," I groaned. Carly and I ran all the way home. We were soaked. "I am going to go change," I said slamming the door behind me. "Ha! Me too," she said walking up the stairs franticly. I walked into the bathroom and did the same. But without a shirt.

I figured hopefully I can get the same reaction out of her this morning. Stalling her long enough to let me kiss her. In the living room I looked around. It was dark. I went for the light, and it didn't turn off. Walking to the stairs I called up to Carly, "Hey the lights are out!" I heard her say something, but I couldn't make it out.

CPOV

"Hey the lights are out," Freddie yelled up to me. "Yes," I said aloud. Crap I hope he didn't hear me. ack. ok i will be down in a sceond," I yelled back. My shorts, were mid-theigh high, and my top was like the one from the night before. I jogged down the stairs. Freddie was at the bottom looking up waiting for me, I could just bearly see his face. "Took you-" BOOM! The thunder crashed, and I crashed on top of Freddie. I screamed, but when I opened my eyes, Freddie was holding me up. We weren't on the ground.

I looked and my legs were around him, my arms on his head, and sadly my chest in his face. I REALLY didn't want that to happen. "OH! Sorry Freddie," I said hopping down. He whipped his face, "It is okay. Are you alright," he asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and flopped on the couch. "Lets watch a video or something since the electric is out," he said setting next to me.

"Yeah? How are we supposed to do that," I asked. But I regretted it soon because he opened his laptop. "Here hand me a movie and we can watch it," he said clicking away. I looked at what was left. Even though I wanted an excuse to jump on him again, I didn't want to get scared. He put the laptop on the coffee table and threw the blanket over us. I haded him Skin Walkers. When I looked at him, I noticed that he was shirtless.

Oh god, how could I just noticed that? "Carls? You-whoo," Freddie was waving his hands in front of me again. "Oh sorry, yea," I asked. He chuckled and put his arm around me, "Like what you see yes?" I was astounded. Was he finally catching on that I liked him? "Mhmmm wanna rub chocolate all over that and lick it up," I said teasing. With my head close to his chest I heard his heart beat faster.

"Well if you insist," he said pretending to get up. I started to make circles on his chest with my hand, "No I could do it without the chocolate." Before I realized what happened, I was pinned to the couch, again. My hands were free this time though, so I tried to push Freddie off of me. "Oh no you don't. You aren't getting away so easily Carls," he smiled. I started to tickle him and he collapsed on top of me. Ouch.

"Sorry Carly," he said getting on his hands and knees, still hovering over me. "Freddie, can I tell you something," I asked him looking at the ceiling. "Nope," he said. I looked at him, he was closer, but offended me. "Why not," I asked. He shrugged. "Fine whatever," I said looking back to the ceiling. "You're cute when you're pissed off," he whisphered into my ear. His voice was husky and sexy, like he was about to growl again. Sure enough, he did.

I felt him kiss right behind my ear lobe. I shivered. My spine was ignited and ready to burn down my entire body. He kissed my jaw bone. He continued his trail all the way to the corner of my lips and stopped. My eyes were shut at this point and I wasn't going to open them. My arms were jelly at my sides. He took my arms and draped them around his neck. At this point my eyes opened and I seen him smiling down at me coming closer. I returned the smile and leaned in.

When his lips met mine my body was engulfed with lightness, or butterflies. I tightened my grip around his neck by putting my hands in his hair. He growled again. I know what he meant by groan now because I was doing the same. He then brushed my lips with his tounge asking for acsess. My lips parted and our tounged danced. I explored every part of his mouth and he was still growling, more feircly now.

Earlier today I would have been afraid, but now I was bold. I flipped myself over, changing the roles. While I was on top of him now his hands went to my hips. They didn't go any lower, or higher. I kissed him passiontly. Then I moved to his jawline and his neck like I did yesterday. Growing braver by the minute I started to kiss his chest.

The loudest and scariest growl I heard yet came from his throat. I was on the ground with my hands above my head again. Freddie's eyes were rolling to the back of his head. Then they fluttered to me again, "We-can't do that. Got it? I-don't know-how much self-control I have-left."

Chapter 4: iKiss?

* * *

FPOV

I closed my eyes as she kissed my neck and jaw like she did yesterday. My body was on fire and melting at her every touch. Her hot breath made me shake. I felt her lips press against my chest. I broke. Before she could continue I flipped her over, with her hands in one of mine while I controlled her at her hip. "We-can't do that. Got it? I-don't know-how much self-control I have-left," my breath was staggered and uncontrollable.

I was surprised I didn't rip off her clothes by now. Being in love with a girl for two years gives you too much time to think. With having too much time to think, makes you realize how much you are really in love with her. And boy I was. Having previous girlfriends I have experience, but still my virginity. If I ever wanted to give it to anyone it would be with Carley, and I was so close to loosing it and taking over at that point. "You really don't know what you are doing to me Carls," I whispered into her ear nibbling on it.

She moaned and I another thread of control. I kissed back down her neck and onto her chest. Thankfully she pushed me off. I didn't feel rejected but it was necessary. "No no no Freddie," she teased me. I smiled and sat on the couch, "Thanks for stopping me." At that she stood up confused. I pulled her onto my lap, but onto an area that was quite in pain as it was; I growled again.

Wrapping my arms around her to push her off, but she started to kiss me again. God, I was literally in heaven. We needed to talk though, clear the mud. I kissed her for one more moment and then backed off, kissing her nose. "Carley Shay, I am astounded," I said looking at her, beaming. "Well I am too. You kissed me," she whispered holding my gaze. "Well duh! I have been wanting to do that for two years now," I laughed at her. "I thought you didn't like me anymore," she looked hurt. I held her tighter and kissed her again. She kissed back. "Mmmm. I have been in love with you for two years, of course I'm not going to like you anymore silly. I am going to love you," I murmured into her ear.

"I- Wha- No," she looked scared, "I wasted a year moping around thinking you didn't like me anymore, and you did?!" I was frightened at that point, was she going to kick me in my already quite painful area?! "Why would I try to continue to show affection for you when I know you don't feel the same? It only hurts our friendship and I didn't want that Carls," I said proudly. She nodded and cuddled into me more, "I understand..."

"Carley why do you sound sad?"

"Well this is it isn't it? Just this weekend? Don't you have whats-her-face as your girlfriend still?"

Was this girl crazy or what? I took her head in both my hands and brushed my lips with hers, "Carls. I just confessed of being in love with you for two years. Hell no this isn't going to be it. I want you to be mine, if you want it." She kissed me, hard. It almost hurt. After she pushed me down onto the couch she hovered me and kissed my mouth with everything she had. I don't think she had much self control either because I had to hold her face up to mine with one of my hands.

My hand stayed on her hip and pulled her closer to me. I was tired but I didn't want to wake up and realize this was all a dream. I pulled away and kissed her forehead. "We should go to sleep, I am really tired," I whispered in her ear. I heard a 'mmmmm', and she was out cold on top of me. After scooting over and sliding her off of me I wrapped my arm around her waist and breathed in her scent.

CPOV

"Carley...Carley," someone murmured into my ear. "Mmmmm Freddie lay back down and go back to sleep," I mumbled waving my arm around. "Carls wake up silly face," Spencer started to shake her. Spencer?! What?! I shot up and looked around, Spencer was setting in front of me smiling. Freddie was laughing in the corner eating cereal. "Looks like you could use some lunch kid-o. It is noon," Spencer said getting up and walking to the cabinets.

I groaned and started to drag my feet to the kitchen. When I opened the fridge I felt two hands snake around my waist. "Mmmm you're warm," Freddie whispered into my ear. I shivered and turned around so I could kiss his nose. "Nose, is that all I get now," he asked trying to sound hurt. "Hey you kids, no lovely dovey in front of the big brother," Spencer said digging into his cereal. I panicked. Crap Spencer knew. Freddie saw the panic in my eyes and kissed me. "He doesn't care Carls," Freddie murmured into the kiss. Oh how this boy made me quiver.

Right then his mother opened the damn door. "Freddie," she yelled running to him, prying him out of my arms. Damn. That. Woman. "Oh Freddie I was so scared. I am sorry. I missed you so much. Are you okay," she asked poking and proding him. "Well I was till you showed up," he uttered under his breath. "Thanks again Spencer. Carley how was the wedding," she asked looking to me. Freddie's eyes went wide and his hands formed into prayer. "Oh it was okay. The shrimp was green," I told her. She nodded. Freddie was releaved.

"Come on Freddie we need to get you a bath," Ms. Benson said trying to scoot her son out. "Yeah I do, here let me get my things and I will meet you at home," he said pushing her out the door. "I am going to watch Spongebob and eat my Lucky Charms in the... my room," he yelled jumping up and running. I laughed, Freddie didn't grin. Then I knew I was in trouble. I dropped my spoon. After getting it I lifted my head just in time to see Freddie pushing me into the wall, hands over head; again.

"Must this continue," I breathed hard. I felt his lips prod my neck and nibble at my ear. "Mmmm we will continue this later," he breathed into my face. He kissed me for what seemed forever. Which I didn't mind. My fingers clawed his back eager for more. He stopped and put his forhead to mine out of breath, "Carly Shay, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes.. yes I will," and with that I kissed him again.

* * *

Chapter 5: iTake

FPOV

I left Carly to go home to mom. Stupid decision I know, but I had to break the news to her sooner or later. "Mom can I tell you something," I asked her shutting the door behind him. She ran out of the kitchen and slid right in front of him. "Oh Freddie are you hurt," she yelled poking him and checking for bruises. "No mom. I just walked from across the hall. How would I be hurt," I said pushing her aside. "We need to talk."

"What for Freddie?"

"Please just set down..." As she sat down I paced in front of her. "Mom I am 16 years old. You need to stop fussing over me and being protective," I started.

"Freddie you are still a child!"

"Mom! I am not a bloody child! I am 16. Please just give me some space okay?"

"I don't know what you mean by space dear, but I will...bend if that is what you mean."

"Okay. Thank you. Now on to the next subject...Carly."

"What? What about her? Did we forget her birthday again?"

"No mom. We...uhh..."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No mom! God, we...kissed."

"WHAT?! My Freddie had his first kiss?!"

"Mom. You know very well I had girlfriends past summer."

"Oh sorry, I forgot..."

"So Carly is my girlfriend now."

"Really. CONGRATULATIONS FREDDIE!! Oh the wedding will be so nice!"

"Oh god.. I am going to take a shower. There is no wedding..." I left to the shower and spent a good hour in it. When I came back she was watching television. "Hey mom I am going to head over to Carly's for a little bit okay," she jumped up and ran to him. "Freddie didn't you just come from over there," she pleaded. I sighed, "Yeah but I was kind of rushing out when I left. I kissed her seconds before you came in." That wasn't a lie. She looked strained but nodded, "I got to let you hold the key to your own cage sooner or later."

I beamed and hugged her, she finally understood. With that I threw on a new shirt and opened the door and knocking on the one two feet in front of me. Spencer opened it and I could see Sam and Carly on the couch talking, "Hey Freddie, come in." Walking in I noticed that Sam didn't act differently. I sat on the coffee table facing the two. Carly starred at me smiling. Sam noticed and smacked her, "Carly what were you saying?"

"Oh..." she trailed off fiddling with her hands. She looked to me for support. "She was stuck here with me because everyone ditched us. For the entire weekend," I said looking at Sam. She laughed hard, "Carly I am so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you stuck here with geek freak." Carly frowned and grabbed my hand. Astounded I let my mouth hang open. Sam seen the gesture and smiled more, "Awh Carls, look. You are making him blush. Don't get his hopes up though." My mouth shut tight as I intertwined my fingers with her own.

"Sam that is why I asked you to come over," Carly said again. Sam's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. I kissed Carly's hand and looked to Sam smiling. I loved to see her caught off gaurd. It was like winning a million dollars. Carly leaned on my shoulder looking up at me loving. "You two are together now," she yelled getting up. Carly shot up with Sam, "Yes. You aren't mad are you?"

"Mad? More like disgusted!"

"What," I interjected.

"Yeah. I am sorry Carls but that is gross. If you want to do it go for it."

"Thanks Sam."

"Just. Don't do the kissing stuff in front of me that is too much."

"Oh like this," I said kissing Carly's neck. Sam acted like she was going to vomit and ran into the bathroom. "Spencer let me in," she yelled into the bathroom. "Use the other one," he yelled back. My hands snaked around Carly's waist, while I still kissed her neck, and Sam looked like she was about to die tripping up the stairs.

"Why," Carly asked turning to me blushing. "Oh I love to see Sam like that," I stated, "Plus I promised you more didn't I?" I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me as I kissed my way up her neck to her mouth. Her hands were playing on my chest down. I didn't know what she was planning but I hope it was something good. She pulled me onto the couch with her and I didn't fight her will. The kiss didn't break, but I felt two cold hands on my abdomen working their way up my chest.

Breaking the kiss I fiddled with her hair, "Tsk tsk tsk. Your hands are somewhere dangerous dear." She rolled her eyes. With some strength I didn't know she owned, she flipped me over and was straddling me by my waist. Shocked I could do nothing but stare as she did this. Her hands trails by the strings on my sweat pants, "This is the most dangerous place my hands could be dear." I swallowed as she lent back down and kissed me. Our lips were in sync now. She was taking control as her tongue asked for passage into my mouth and once more I didn't object.

Stealthily I pushed her onto my lap without breaking our kiss. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs, so I kissed her harder. Her reaction was to take my hand and push it to her lower back. Oh damn! "EW!" Was all I heard from Sam's throat, then I heard her run back up the stairs. Carly stopped to look me in the eyes giggling. "You can't behave Ms. Shay," I said playing with her hair again. She turned crimson.

"Is it safe to come out," Spencer called from the hallway. We both looked to watch him walk in with his hand on his eyes, then he tripped and fell.

CPOV

Bloody hell, if I didn't stop I was going to be on the couch without a shirt on! "EW!" Sam yelled and ran back up the stairs, I couldn't help but stop and laugh. "Is it safe to come out," Spener yelled. I spun my head to watch him come out hand over his eyes, and then he fell. I giggled more and got off Freddie's lap, "Yeah it is safe." He got up and looked around. Freddie threw his arm over my shoulder and I snuggled closer to him.

Sam came down a few moments later, "Okay better. That was gross Fredward! Don't don't do that in front of me, please?" He sniggered and I smacked him. Spencer said, "Well I am out, catch you all later." Sam stayed though.

"So what are we all going to do," I asked. Freddie smiled and raised an eyebrow, Sam groaned. "God can't you two stop since I am here?" So we did. We started to plan out the new iCarly that we were going to do the next day. "I want to try the wegie thingie," Sam said looking to Freddie. "No," we both said. Smiling he pecked me on the cheek. Sam groaned again.

Chapter 6: Write me at

* * *

**Hey Everyone!!**

**Sorry I haven't really wrote a Chapter Six... I don't really know what to write. I have had all the time in the world to write. But I just didn't know what I write you know? So here is what I am doing. I am asking YOU, the people who favored this story, to write to me at my email and tell me what you want to see happen in the future for this story. So...**

**Write me ASAP! If you are getting this today, 1-25-08, then write to me tonight or tomorrow. Hurry!! If you do then I will sum up everything that you have written and put it forward to the new chapter! So TYPE AWAY!!!**

**Thanks for the help.**

**Love BJG Pwns**

**Email: bjg_pwns at zoho dot com  
**

**[The editor thingie won't let me put the at symbol or the dot com stuff!!]**

* * *

Chapter 7: iPudding

SaPOV

Last thing I would expect is to come to Carly's and her and Fred geek going at it. And Spencer left to top it all off. "So what are we going to do on iCarly," I mumbled. They both shrugged. "How about a pudding bath," Freddie suggested. My eyes grew wide with excitement, "Oh yeah. Thats! What I'm talking about!" Carly giggled and kissed Freddie's cheek. God dear baby Jesus stop for five minutes. "Okay so what is the purpose of this 'pudding bath'," Carly said.

"How about we have a contest of who can eat the most pudding. Losers bathe in pudding," Freddie said. I shook my head, "No we need it to be something more random than that..." Carly shrugged and looked to Freddie. He did the same. "You two are no use. I will leave so you can...suck thy faces," I mumbled getting up and walking to the door. "Sam don't go," Carly yelled after me. I heard Freddie sigh as I reached for the door.

Before I could wrap my hand around the knob the door swung open and Spencer plowed me over. "Ouch," I sighed laying on the floor. "Hey Spencer. Help Sam, I got to...show Carly something," Freddie stuttered climbing up the stairs. Great! "No Spence I got it," I sighed getting up on my elbows pulling myself up to kneeling position. "No Sam! I'm sorry, god I need to quit rushing," he said quickly. I got up and found Spencer brushing me off. "Errr...Spence," I asked. He continued to walk around me and brush off my back, "Yeah Sam?" I giggled, "Why are you brushing me off?"

He stopped and smiled weakly. I made my way to the fridge and tore it open looking for something to eat. I was blushing, I could feel it. God why did I have to have the biggest crush on my best friends brother?! "Sorry Sam," I heard him mumble before he walked into his room. I watched no longer smiling. "Umm Sam? What are you looking at," Carly asked watching me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh. Nothing..." I sighed. She looked from Spencer's retreating form, and back to myself. "What's wrong with Spencer," she asked walking towards me. I shrugged, "I dunno." She starred at me, but I couldn't meet her eyes. She would be able to tell. I knew it. Then she gasped and I sighed again, she knew. "You..-But...-Three...-Spencer?!" Carly yelled running to me. I nodded while she said it all.

"Did you call me Carls," Spencer yelled running into the room shirtless in basketball shorts. I gaped and starred at the man before me. God. Carly looked back and forth. Then Spencer started to stare at me, so I looked at my Coco Puffs. "No Spencer I said...cancer. I thought Sam had cancer," Carly said quickly shooing him. He gave me a questioning look and I shrugged.

After he was back in his room Carly turned to me, "How long?" I shrugged again, "Since like...a year or two ago?" Her jaw dropped while she started to beat her head on the counter. "Why didn't you say anything," she asked face down on the counter top. I thought for a moment and responded quit blankly, "You were ranting about hobo sandwiches?" She sighed and took my hand, "I'm not going to get in the middle of this. Okay?" I nodded and continued to eat my Coco Puffs. Who would want to get in the middle of-. "The middle of what," I asked. Her eyes bulged and she darted for the stairs. "CARLY SHAY," I yelled after.

Great. Now there is something going on that I know nothing about. Time for me to go get my revenge. "Hey Sam," a familiar voice shot to my ears. My head snapped up in mid stride to see shirtless Spencer looking at me. Stopping I starred scared, "Yeah Spence?" He chuckled, "Where's Carls? I need to talk to her about something..." I pointed upstairs and waited. Thinking he was finished I started for the stairs.

On the second step I felt a large warm hand encircle my own. "One more thing," he whispered looking to my feet. I looked to his face as he looked up, "Why do you call me Spence?" I turned red and shrugged, "Didn't realize I was." He chuckled and let go.

FPOV

"Great Sam has a thing for Spencer now," Carly said shutting the iCarly studio door. I couldn't help but laugh, "Isn't he like nineteen?" She nodded. (Author note: Had to make Spencer younger. Carly, Freddie, Sam are all sixteen.) "Just let it go," I murmured leaning into her. She looked up and shook her head pushing on my chest. Damn it! Why can't I ever do anything right? "That isn't it. It's just..." she started to trail off and look at the door. Spencer was at it opening it. She shot up.

"Ha! Spencer guess what? Sam-" I was saying, but Carly elbowed me in the stomach. He cocked his head to the side and Sam came in after him. Carly raised her eyebrows at Sam. While Spencer looked at her questioning, and I just starred. "What is going on," she asked sounding bored. Spencer's face turned red? Was he blushing? Carly shook her head and looked to me, "Hey so what are you doing next weekend?" I shook my head, "Nothing. Why?"

"Want to hang out," she asked. I nodded beaming. "I just got a great idea," Sam said. My head snapped her her. Carly was looking at her smiling. Spencer. Well, was just starring at her with no emotion. Sam glanced a look at him, "Well we could throw a iCalry party, and play it live for well...iCarly. With the pudding bath and everything. If Spence doesn't care." Spencer smiled and nodded still starring at Sam. I don't think he knew he was doing it, but he was still doing it. "Okay. So Friday will be the iCarly party," Carly said smiling to me.

Sam smiled, kind of, and shrugged looking at her toes. Carly was starring attentively at Spencer. He was, well just off in his own zone.

* * *

Chapter 8: iHicky

CPOV

Days went by as the week turned shortly into the weekend. I was about to drive myself into the crazy bin! Sam hasn't been over because she found out I was purposely leaving her alone in the room with Spencer, and Freddie is acting weird all around me now.

"Freddie what's up," I asked him Friday during school. He looked off in the distance and itched the back of his neck. "I dunno Carls," he said facing me. He looked so... hurt. Sad. "Really Freddie something is wrong. You're all like... sad all the sudden for the entire week," I said taking his hand in my own while walking to my history class. Anger flared in his eyes for a moment. Whoa, what the heck. He is mad? Then it disappeared when he smiled faintly.

"It's nothing Carls. I'll see you after school. Then we can go to your place and setup for the party. Alright," he asked kissing my cheek. Then it hit me. After school? Freddie usually has football practice after school. "Wait," I said grabbing his arm, "Don't you have practice?" The sigh escaped his lips in tiredness, "No Carls. I quit at the beginning of the week." What? No! "What? No," I said pulling him to me in a hug. For the first time all day, he laughed. "It'sokay Carls. Don't worry about it, really," he murmured into my head.

FPOV

I left her at the door of history and started towards Geometry. God she was amazing. At my locker I switched out my materials and started down the hall. "Hey Benson," Chuck, a kid from the football team, shoved him. "Chuck don't even start or I swear," I muttered turning around towards Geometry again. "What? You'll 'hit' me," he mocked with quotation marks. What an asshole. "No I won't hit you. I'll beat your ass," I whispered continuing to class. "Fine you can try at the party tonight. I had to laugh. He was not invited. "You're not invited ass hole," I said entering class.

SaPOV

Flushing the toilet I giggled to myself. Wow did I just flush all my sweets down the sewage? Why am I in the bathrooms in the middle of classes you may ask? Well I just decided if I wanted to get over Spencer I needed someone else. Smart I know right? Step one, get rid of sweets. I'll look like a pig with pimples when I start shoving. Step two, find a boy. Walking out of the bathroom, instantly I collided with someone. "Ouch watch where you're going jerk," I yelled getting up and wiping off my pants. "Sorry Sam," Chuck murmured helping her brush off her back.

"Oh hey Chuck. What's up," I said trying to commit to step two of my plan. Chuck was okay looking, and fun to chill with sometimes, but not boyfriend material. "Oh nothing much, just skipping class. What about you," he said smiling. Hmmm skip and ask him to the party? Yes. "Skipping too. Where you going," I asked picking up my forgotten bag. He shrugged and pointed behind him with a thumb. The janitor's closet? "Well I was going to go home and sleep, but since I ran into such a lovely lady... Changing my plans to a secluded area if you'd like to join me that is," he said with a wink at the end.

Blushing I mentally put a check next to step two. "Yeah sure I guess," I murmured. His hand slipped into mine as he dragged me into the closet. "Are you sure about this," he asked placing a hand on my lower back, and the other to shut the door. "Yeah of course. Why not right," I said getting on my tip toes. His lips slowly descended upon mine. My mind and heart told me no. Don't do it. I didn't want to ruin yet another first kiss. First Freddork and now Chuck? Yeah Chuck is a better choice, but my mother always said; 'Your first kiss is whatever you want it too be. 100th kiss? That still can be your first kiss if you want it to be.'

I felt the electric pull when his lips touched mine. My eyes opened wide to look at the boy who's lips were causing this. Spencer came first to my mind, but it wasn't Spencer. Chuck. What does this mean? That I... like Chuck? No. I don't like him. He is a womanizer. But, he's a jerk toFreddork. And I like jerks to Freddork. 'Spencer isn't a jerk to Freddork,' my thoughts called out. The kiss wasn't pushed, or open mouth as a matter of fact. Slow and sweet was infinite. Whoa this isn't anything like withFreddork. I wonder how Spencer kisses though...

With that I started to slowly open my mouth into the kiss. And found Chuck following my lead. Yes. Step three; ask him to the party. He broke off the kiss first. Before it got to deep. Thankfully I pulled myself away. "Whoa Sam. That was..." he started. I finished, "Amazing?" He nodded and hesitantly leaned in again and pecked me on the lips. Before my mind could process what was happening, we were at it again. The image of Spencer dug at my mind.

By the end of the day, we managed to get out of the closet, and get stuff ready to go home. I asked him if he wanted to come to the party, and he said yes. Which made me smile. Outside we waited for Freddie's mom to come get us to take us to the store. "Freddork's mom!? Why!? She won't let us get anything good," I mumbled trying not to make eye contact with the two whom were clearly in their own little world.

CPOV

"What are you saying Sam," I asked trying to tear my gaze from Freddie's. It was so...amazing! "Nothing! Why is his mom picking us up," she asked again. I scoffed then laughed. "What? No! Spencer is picking us up," I said turning my attention back to Freddie. Sam started choking, "What?! I'm walking." Rolling my eyes I looked back to her. Why was she being this way? I don't know. It doesn't matter. I will make them see how immature they are being about this. Well Sam anyways. Spencer is trying. Like for instance the other day he was making her favorite dinner. Then when I hugged him and told him she wasn't coming he sighed and shook his head, walking to his room.

How could she do such a thing to him? I don't know. Sam and ham are like jelly and peanut butter. "Oh no you're not," I said starting to follow her. Then, Spencer's car rolled up right in front of Sam. I watched as her chest rose and fell over and over again, rapidly. Come on Sam, just...get in. A tiny jeep rolled up behind Spencer and honked it's horn. Was that...Chuck? What? Sam wove franticly and hopped in the jeep instead. "Oh I'm going to kill her," Freddie said with me. We got in Spencer's car as he starred at the retreating jeep in awe. "Why are you going to kill her," Spencer asked as he drove. I shook my head, "For being immature."

"For probably inviting Chuck to the party tonight," Freddie breathed. Turning to him I squeezed his hand, "What's wrong with Chuck?" He looked away from me as he answered, "Captain of the football team. He kicked me off, I didn't quit." Anger flared through me, "Why?"

"It's nothing."

"No! It's something."

"It's nothing!"

"Just tell me Freddie!"

"Because I'm dating you!"

This froze me. "What," I asked calming down. Spencer was looking franticly in the rear view mirror. "What," he asked looking back to the road. Freddie sighed and put his head in his hands, "When I came to school holding your hand Friday, he seen. Then at practice they kicked me off. When I asked why he laughed and said, 'You're dating the girl you joined this team to forget. It seems that you have also forgotten that I called dibs.' They took my jersey and equipment out of my locker before I got there."

Spencer was in front of the store now, watching in the mirror again. "Come on, lets get the snacks and pudding.

SpPov

When we got to the apartment, Sam was setting outside the door snoozing. "Wow, what a gal," Freddie said sarcastically. Yeah she is a gal. Hmph. Why doesn't she just accept it? "Freddie, shh. You'll wake her up," Carly said turning the key in the lock, "Spencer. Would you..." Pick up Sam and carry her into the apartment? Yeah. Of course I would. No matter how much she will hurt me I will always be there to pick her up when she falls. Or in this case sleeps. Once she was in my arms, her's pulled around my neck. How much I would love for her to do that, she had to do it when she was asleep. Great. Inside I gently put her on the couch. Her blond curls played against her face. Her face was a little red. "You guys, I think she is sick or something," I said placing the back of my hand to her forehead.

It was warm. Not enough to think she was sick. "Does she have a fever," my little sister asked walking to the fridge to grab ice. "No. She isn't that warm...looks like...she's...blushing," I asked in confusion standing up fully. That's when we heard it; the loud thunder that grumbled from her stomach. I couldn't help but laugh. Making my way to the kitchen I started to pull out a pan and noodles. She might want some chicken soap, with extra chicken. When I turned around to ask Carly and Freddie what they wanted, they were gone. Probably upstairs, to make out.

"Mmmm," Sam's throat made the sound. Stopping what I was doing, which was stirring the soup, I watched as she tossed over. Face red she frown. "No, don't you touch him," she mumbled scrunching up her face. Slowly, I made my way over to her. "No! No," she started to scream. That's when I ran and started to shake her. "Sam! Wake up," I yelled shaking a bit harder. Just before her eyes opened, she said my name. What? Sam...why... "What," she yelled setting up taking in her surroundings before locking eyes with me.

Carly and Freddie bound down the stairs. "What's going on," she asked looking between us. Sam's eyes turned to slits as she turned a darker shade of red. "Nothing. I was just going to go get Chuck," she growled throwing the blankets back. "He's not invited," Carly said through gritted teeth. Backing away, eyes wide, I watched. "What? Why not," Sam replied pulling on her shoes. Freddie scoffed, "He doesn't like you." The most thoughtful thing Freddie has ever said to Sam. And she lashed. "You don't know that! He does too." Carly rolled her eyes, "Sam...he doesn't."

I watched as Sam's eyes met mine, as she pulled her hair away from her neck. There, was a hickey the size of a tee-ball. When my eyes snapped back to hers, she frown. "What the hell is that? Did you get punched," Carly asked running to her friend. "Language," I said while I started towards my room.

"What's that burning," Freddie asked. I shrugged before I grabbed the handle, "Sam's soup." That's when I slammed a door for the first time in my life.

* * *

Chapter 9: iSorry

SaPOV

I don't know, but I felt so crappy to watch him slam the door. He even made me soup. That's never happened before. Him slamming the door I mean. I wanted to cry. Sam Puckett, wanted to cry. "Sam, why'd you go and do something like that. To make Spencer JEALOUS? That...why," Carly yelled at me. Flinching away I shook my head, "I didn't want to make him jealous or upset. I was just trying to prove a point."

"A point? A point! Of what? That Chuck likes you," she yelled from the stairs. Freddie reluctantly went up them to leave us to talk. I bet Spencer can hear every bit of this. I wish he couldn't though. "Carly. Calm down would 'ya," I said calmly. I REALLY didn't want Spencer to hear this. Her voice was surprisingly calm when she started to talk again. "Calm down Sam? My brother had a tiny crush on you ever since we started middle school. Middle school. That's like...almost five years. He wouldn't admitt it till about a year ago though. I could tell...always. And you treat him like this?"

Speechless. Sam Puckett was speechless. "I thought you liked him too Sam," she said in a whisper. "I do alright? I...I don't know...I don't want him to like me back," I said walking to the door. "Where are you going," she called after me, "The show starts in thirty minutes!"

"Telling Chuck to be on his best behavior," I said before shutting the door. Honestly I don't know what I'm feeling. Yeah, I've liked Spence. Since a couple years ago. Why didn't I tell Carly? I thought it'd go away. It's a crush. That's it. I'm trying to forget about him. It's easier if I do. He's three years older than me. Isn't that like...illegal or something? Trying to get with Chuck would just help me get over him, and over the heartache of liking someone who doesn't like you back. But now I know he does. And, why you may ask, am I going to retrieve Chuck? To go through with my plan. Forgetting Spence. Why would he want to stay with a high school chick? When he can get college ones? You see? I'm nothing for him.

FPOV

Carly came up to the studio just in time to see me finish. I put all the pudding in the bathtub. When I showed her she gave me a weak smile. "What's wrong Carls," I asked rubbing her shoulders. A sigh escaped her mouth, "Sam and Spencer." Grunting I stopped what I was doing and rubbed my eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't like to see them hurting each other. Sam's just stubborn and immature," she said flopping on the bean bag. I kneeled in front of her to cup her face. "If she is being stubborn and immature, she isn't willing to try. And if she isn't willing to try, let Spencer see this and move on."

"You're right," she mumbled hugging me. If there was one thing I loved the most, it was when she hugged me. Kissing? Yeah that's amazing too, but hugging is more...peaceful. "Thanks Freddie," she mumbled hotly into my shoulder. "For what," I said back hugging her tighter. Starting to pull away from the hug she shrugged, "For having patience with me." That's when I chuckled, "Patience? For what?"

Her smile melted me to the marrow of my bones. "I know you've been waiting for some 'Freddie Carly' time all week," she murmured before she attacked me with her lips. Did I fight? No! She wasn't patient, easily I could see. Her tongue slipped in quickly and teased my own. Her hands tore under my shirt and lightly scratched at my abs. I started to rub at her hips. Tracing circles on her stomach. "Freddie," she said breathless. I opened my eyes, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to...go in my room," she asked shyly. Did she just ask me... Of course I do! But I can't. "Carly. You know I'd love to. But I can't. I can't...control...myself," I panted. Was it just me, or was the room getting hotter and hotter. Gently she got off of my lap and grabbed my hand. When did she get on my lap? She pulled me out into the hallway, and stopped in front of her door. "Carly. What are you planning," I asked toying with her hair.

"Nothing. Just kissing on my bed, comfortable. That's it, over the covers and everything," she murmured placing a hand on my hip, rubbing. I growled softly, snatching her hand and the other one. Quickly I pushed my body against hers into the wall, and slammed her hands above her head. Hearing her whimper, I loosened my grip. "Carls, this is why-" she kissed me. My hands grabbed her waist and pulled her up, and her legs went around my waist. "Freddie," she whispered in my ear. "What," I panted back kissing her.

"I like it when you're rough."

SaPOV

Right now, I'm setting in the car in the studio, listening to everyone party. Why? Because I feel like crap. I came back with Chuck ten minutes before the party started. Spencer wouldn't look at me. It was horrible. Chuck had his hands all over me. My butt and under my chest was my least favorite parts. Once we stepped foot into the studio, it was already packed. Gibby had a shirt on. It threw me off at first, and then; he took it off. Gibby. I should punch that kid in the stomach.

Anyways, Chuck left my side and into the crowd. When I went looking for him, I found him setting and talking to some preppy girl from school. I didn't even bother to talk to him. Next, I was in search of Carly. The show was supposed to start broadcasting and I hadn't found her. Finally I decided to look in her room. Since it was Carly, I never knocked. I just walked in, because we're like sisters.

What I found there, was very awkward. Freddork was laying on his back, shirtless. Carly. My little Carly, was setting on his stomach with her shirt unbuttoned halfway. She was working on the next button when I barged in. "What the flying monkey poop," I said wide eyed. "Sam," she yelled, "Get out! Gahh. I'll be out to start the show!"

I shut the door and slowly made my way back to the studio. I will forever more be scared for the rest of my life. After about five minutes Carly and Freddork came out and we started the show in our random ways. Then they decided just to leave the camera running and whomever wanted to do anything in front of it could. And here I am, setting in the car watching Chuck flirt with more preppy girls. Sigh. My plan failed, and what do I have? A pissed off Spencer.

The music started to hurt my ears, and the people gave me a headache. I want cold chilli. So what do I do? Take the stairs to get said cold chilli. At the bottom, the lights were off and the TV wasn't even on. Spencer probably went to bed for all I know. At the fridge I grabbed my chilli and started to make my way to the stairs when someone called my name. "Sam," Spencer asked. Flintching I turned to find him setting up on the couch, turned to me.

I put the chilli down. I don't know why, but I did. Slowly I walked around the couch and took a seat next to him. Neither of us said anything for a while. Finally I broke the silence. "I'm sorry Spence. I'm sorry for not showing up here at all in the past week. I'm sorry for not getting in the car with you and going with Chuck. I'm sorry about the hicky. I'm sorry about treating you like crap. I'm sorry for ignoring my feelings for you and trying to get over it with Chuck. And most of all I'm sorry for not telling you how I was feeling, and asking you how you were feeling."

I felt him move, but I couldn't really see because the lights were off for reason's I don't know. He didn't answer. So I got up to leave when he caught my arm. He still didn't say anything when I sat back down on the couch. "Do you...forgive me," I asked playing with my hands. His hand grabbed mine, and I smiled. Turning to him, I was caught off gaurd when he kissed me. Softly and gentle. Sparks shot behind my eye lids while my stomach did front and back flips.

I parted my lips slightly, wanting to feel the full of his. His body brushed against mine to lay me down, and I obayed. Kissing him was pure bliss. Better than cold chilli. After a while I felt sweat on the back of my neck. I didn't care, all I was focused on was this kiss. With the guy I'ved liked for years. I felt his tongue slide across my lips when they started to close. Obidently I opened them again and slid mine into his mouth. He moaned. Suddenly I was hot, too hot. My body was like on fire and it was...hot.

His hand brushed a patch of my back while he was stroking it. It was proped up against the arm of the couch. Enough room for a pillow. "Spencer," I started to say. Then his lips moved to my neck. This was fast, and I liked it. He didn't stray to the side Chuck was on. He didn't suck or bite or anything to leave marks. For this I was greatfull. He was gentle and caring. Like he always is. Finally he stopped kissing me and panted in front of my face. "Sam. Of course I forgive you. I'd do anything for you. Yeah I'm a little older, but I can't help the way I feel about you."

I smiled, "I can't help it either." And I kissed him, and he kissed me back. After we stopped and got tired, we fell asleep on the couch in each others arms.

* * *

**Author Letter::**

**Okay peoples. I've had a great time writing this story for you. But, sadly, it has come to an end. I have writer's block, and friends and family that need my attention.**

**I'm trying to stick to writing two stories at a time. At the moment I have three so it's going to be rough. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**For whomever wants to continue the story and stuff; be my guest. I don't care. Just PM me so I can read. ;DD**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING THIS STORY!!**

**:::Before when I posted this, someone else's story got with it somehow. O.o I take stories and upload them to my MP3 player to read on my off time. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!:::**


End file.
